Dragon Tamers
by Viktor Krum's lazyllama101
Summary: Hermione finds a book that she and fellow dragon tamers can read. She goes to Romania but what else might she find besides dragons?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Hermione sat at the window sill asking herself why she was in Romania of all places. The book now I remember. She smiled and looked at the book next to her.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione was sitting in the public library in the small muggle town of Greenville. Brushing her fingers over the books, she noticed one that somehow stuck out to her. The title was **Dragon Tamers** and she had to pick it up. _

_She had been obsessed with dragons since she entered Hogwarts. She always loved them but never knew if they were real. When she finished her first day of classes she knew, after all, she asked Hagrid, the games keeper if they were. He went into an interesting conversation and explanation about the types of dragons. She was enthralled at everything he said and soon submerged herself into books about dragons. After she was finished with school, she got a degree in dragon study. She just never got around to going to Romania and studying the dragons in person. _

_Hermione grabbed the book off the dusty shelf and sat down at one of the library's work tables. She opened the book and found that the pages were fragile. Reading until the speaker from the front desk called that the library would close in five minutes, she marked her page with a bookmark that she found near by and checked it out. The woman at the check out counter gave her a suspicious look._

"_Are you sure that you want to check this blank book out?" the woman said, Hermione noticed that she was wearing a name tag that said Lindsay. She was dressed in a plain red sweater and black pants. The woman had dirty blonde hair and was slightly taller than herself, or so it looked. Hermione wasn't wearing heels and she wasn't sure if the woman was wearing heels or not. She couldn't see because her feet were hidden behind the counter. _

"_Yes," Hermione said wondering to herself why this woman would say that the book was blank when she was reading it no more than five minutes ago. Lindsay shrugged and ran the back of the book through the scanner. It made a small beeping sound and Lindsay's eyebrows went into her hairline. _

"_Miss, it says whoever is borrowing this book has to buy it," _

"_What? Let me see the screen," Lindsay turned the screen so the Hermione could read it. Hermione furrowed her brow. It said in bold letters, **This book is to be bought not borrowed.** Hermione sighed and turned the screen back to the woman. Well, I guess I'm buying this book. Hermione thought to herself, even though she knew that half the books she rented she bought after she was done reading them._

"_Alright, how much does the book cost?" Lindsay turned the book over to the back and tried to find how much it was. She looked on the inside covers and found nothing. Lindsay sighed and ran a hand through her hair. _

"_It doesn't say," Lindsay gave the book back to Hermione._

"_How much do you think it cost?" Hermione said as she gripped the book in her hand and ran her fingers over the front cover. _

"_Not more than seven or eight pounds," Lindsay smiled at Hermione as she saw Hermione's face light up with excitement. _

"_Are you sure that you don't want more than eight pounds?" Lindsay nodded. Hermione frantically searched through her purse trying to find the eight pounds she needed. She pulled out her black wallet with a dragon on the front side and pulled out the money she needed. _

"_Here you are," Lindsay smiled gently at Hermione and accepted the money. She turned her back and started to walk out of the library. Faintly she heard the woman calling to her. _

"_Goodbye Miss and have a nice day," Hermione didn't hear it very clearly and walked back to her car. She drove home back to a small house near the Borrow. After the war during the summer of her sixth year, her parents were killed and Molly insisted that she live near them. Thankfully, the 'light' side won and the Dark Lord was gone forever. Now, Harry was even more famous, he just** loved** that. Hermione drove into her driveway and parked the car. She walked into her house and turned on the light. Even though she was a witch she still liked to so a few things the muggle way. She plopped down on the couch and conjured a cup of tea. Pulling the book she continued to read. Hermione read through the book and finished it but she kept reading the last sentences over again that were scribbled into the back cover._

**_You have finished reading Dragon Tamers. Since you are reading this, you have the ability over dragons. To most people, this is only a blank book but to those who posses this ability to tame dragons. You must go to Romania or any other country that has a Dragon Tamer camp and use your ability to help others. Be careful and use this gift wisely._**

_**M**_

_Hermione was defiantly confused on who this 'M' was and why was she blessed with this gift. She sighed and sat at the window. It was dusk and she had to get everything ready for her job to Romania that she was obviously taking. She prepared everything and the person on the other line sounded excited for her to come. She was going to live near the camp and would study and tame the dragons. They offered her a job at the camp and she took it without hesitation. The only thing left to do was to tell the Weasleys, Harry, and the rest of the Order. She sighed and set off for the Burrow, tonight they would be having their annual Friday night dinner. That meant everyone was going to be there._

_She stepped into the house that was filled with chaos at the moment. Hermione was there about five seconds when she was enveloped in a hug from Ron Weasley, one for her best friends. _

"_Hi Ron, how are you?" she smiled and hugged him back. He quickly let her go and smiled down at her. He was, after all, about 6'6 and she was only 5'4. _

"_Good and you?"_

"_Fine, I'm gonna say hello to everyone else okay?" He nodded and left her alone. She walked around and said hello to everyone there. Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sirius were there. As dinner was taking place, Hermione stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone looked up at her._

"_Well, I have some important news to tell you all," suddenly Ron burst out._

"_I'll kill him for whatever he did to you," everyone turned to Ron._

"_Ronald what are you talking about?" _

"_You're pregnant right?" _

"_Ronald where did you get that idea? I am most certainly am not pregnant. Now if you're done with this outburst, I would like to continue," Ron's face was bright red and he shrunk into his chair as low as possible. She took a big breath to cool her nerves._

"_I'm going to live somewhere else," Molly looked at her with a shocked look._

"_Where are you going dear?" Molly asked still shocked._

"_Um Romania," Hermione waited for the comment that would come. _

"_What, why are you going to Romania Hermione?" Molly said. Hermione dreaded this question._

"_Well, I'm going to study and tame dragons," it was the truth after all. The rest of the night was basically people telling her to be safe and trying to persuade her not to go. Hermione soon got tired of people constantly asking her about why she was leaving so she said her goodbyes and went home. She packed her things and the next day, she left with a teary goodbye from the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Harry. Harry made her promise him something._

"_Be safe Hermione just promise me that you'll be safe," Harry said and kissed her forehead goodbye. She walked to the portkey and was off to Romania. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione glanced out the window. It was getting dark outside and she had her first day of work tomorrow. She picked up her book and walked to her bedroom. Soon, she fell into a restless sleep, just thinking of what was going to happen the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

The next day Hermione woke up from her restless sleep and noticed the sun was shinning outside. Maybe this is a sign it will be a good day, she thought. Hermione flung the covers off of her bed and walked to her bathroom. Turning on the water, she took off her clothes and went under the water. When she was done washing, she pulled out her clothes. She wore just a simple pair of black cargo pants and a red short sleeve shirt that clung to her curves. Brushing her hair, she pulled it back into a pony tail and smiled. It was not the thick rats nest that was frizzy and uncontrollable, but it was thick and wavy. Hermione pulled on a pair of black trainers and white socks as she walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and some toast. As she ate an owl tapped on her window. It was Pig, the Weasley's owl. She let Pig in and gave him some of her toast. Hermione opened the letter and smiled brightly it was from Harry, Ron and Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I was just writing to ask you how your trip was and I hope that you're settled in. Well nothing has really happened here, but mum is going crazy. She's so afraid that you're going to get eaten or something like that. Don't worry about that. Harry and Ron want to write so I guess I could let them. I miss you all ready._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Ginny_

_Hermione,_

_Hey, hope you're well. Mum's going crazy and Sirius is going to think of some kind of joke to get her spirits up. I'm not sure if it will work. _

_Missing you,_

_Ron_

_Hermione,_

_Hi, are you keeping your promise to me? You better be or I will come to Romania and get you myself. Anyway, things are the same as always, Ron got his head stuck in a tree and we had to pull him out. It was kind of funny but not to him, I think. Well, I have to go now; I have to go get something very important._

_Bye for now,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled as she read that Ron got his head stuck in a tree. She looked up at her clock and put down her letters. Hermione ran to her bedroom and grabbed her wand. Racing out of the house, she got to the camp as quickly as she could. When she got there a dragon was being put back into its cage and the tamers were trying to get the egg from its. She noticed from its color and that it breathed fire; it was a Chinese Firebolt. A voice came from behind her and she instantly turned around.

"So nice of you to join us Miss Granger," the man said. He had red hair and freckles it reminded her of the Weasleys. Hermione smiled at him and stuck out her hand. He shook it gently.

"Charlie Weasley at your service," the man said. Hermione gasped.

"Charlie?" he nodded "oh my, Molly and everyone was so worried that I would be here without anyone. I don't know how any of them forgot to mention that you were here,"

"You know my family?" Charlie was confused beyond belief. How did this girl know his family?

"Yes, I've known them since my first year at Hogwarts. I went to school with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George," Charlie hadn't seen his family during the year except for Christmas so that would explain why he never met her.

"Um so anyway, why don't I take you around and get you settled?" she nodded and followed him as he began to walk to one of the cages.

"There are the cages we keep the dragons in obviously and we take then out to do daily check ups and bring the females in here if they have any eggs so we can check on them to make sure that we have healthy dragon babies," Charlie said as he pointed to a cage with dark cloth around it.

"These are the cages we put the males in when they are um looking for a mate and we don't have females that are mature enough or too old or sick," there was a large cage that had bars all around it but there were no dragon in it. She knew that males that were looking for a mate they would attack another dragon. He went around the camp and told showed her everything else she would need to know during her stay at the camp. When they were finished he brought her to a table that was under a canopy. Charlie left for a moment and got them lunch. When he returned he started to talk to her.

"So have you always liked dragons or is this just the flavor of the week?"

"I've been obsessed with dragons for about nine years. So this is definitely not a flavor of the week, as you put it. I even have a degree in dragon study; I've just never had a chance to get up close and personal with dragons before," she said as she took a bite of her sandwich. He looked at her closely, almost studying her.

"So why haven't you had the chance until now to come to Romania and study dragons personally?"

"Well, you know the war that was going on? I was fighting in that. Next to everyone in your family and the Order," he stared at her. How can someone so young have gone through that? He knew that he should have gone to help his family in England but he was needed here. The Dark Lord was trying to get dragons on his side, and the tamers needed to stay at their posts at all hours of the day and night. By the time the war was over all the tamers were exhausted and in need of a holiday. None of them took it, the dragons were too important.

"I see," Charlie looked at the young woman in front of him and smiled slightly. She was quite pretty and that she was interested in dragons was a plus. She had honey colored eyes and a nice smile. To his knowledge, she was quite brave to stay in England and fight the Dark Lord, so many people fled as far away as they could get. They finished their meal in silence. They were going to the main office so that she could get her slip that said that she could be in the camp. Charlie opened the door and Hermione went in as she said a quick thank you to him.

In the office, there was a tall thin man sitting behind a desk. He had dark hair and bright grey eyes. As they entered, he smiled at them and motioned for them to sit in the chairs that were in front of his desk.

"Ah, hello Miss Granger I presume?" Hermione nodded and smiled at the tall man. He stood up and came to the other side of the desk to where Charlie and Hermione were sitting.

"I'm Davey Hart, your new boss," Davey stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Charlie," Davey nodded toward Charlie and Charlie nodded back. I guess that's how they acknowledge each other here, she thought sighing.

"Miss Granger, here is your slip. You're now apart of the tamers. You training will start tomorrow. This fine tamer beside you will teach you,"

"Excuse me but if it's not too much trouble could you please call me Hermione instead of Miss Granger? It makes me feel like I'm in a cubical,"

"I see, all right Hermione," Davey smiled at her and gave her the slip. Charlie nodded and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him questioningly and he tilted his head towards the door. Hermione nodded and moved towards the door with Charlie right behind her. They exited the office and he saw that the shift was changing.

"Well, Hermione the shift is over so we get to go home now," Charlie smiled at her gently.

"All right, hey Charlie, do you want to come over to my place for dinner or for coffee?" Charlie nodded at her once again.

"Yeah sure," then Charlie had a thought; this would be a great time to get to know her. He grinned internally. She grabbed his hand and apparterated (sp?) back to her home.

When they arrived at her house, she grabbed her wand and cleaned up the remnants of her breakfast. He saw all of the boxes that she used to bring her things from her other home.

"Can you hold on one moment I have to use my fireplace and floo to the market to get some food. I'll only be one minute," With that, she grabbed a handful of the green powder and threw it into the fireplace. She spoke clearly and said market. In a burst green flames, she was gone. Charlie looked around her small house. It was only one level so he wandered down the halls and looked into the open doors. They were tastefully decorated and had the necessities. He smiled and went into the only room that had a bed in it. Assuming it was her bedroom, he just wanted to take a look and go back to the kitchen.

Charlie didn't hear a person come into the room, so he continued to look around. Hermione smirked slightly and cleared her throat to make her presence known. Charlie looked around and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She just chuckled and walked over to him. He was right next to her bed.

"Just a little curious Charlie?" Hermione smiled lightly and placed her hand on his shoulder. To him, it felt as if she had placed something warm and comforting on his shoulder. He felt sparks race through his body and she felt them as well.

"Just a little," he moved his hand on top of hers and looked at her. She was only a few inches shorter than him. His brothers were tall and gangly, he was tall about 5'9 but he was muscular, but nowhere as tall as most of his brothers. They were over 6'0 at least.

"Come on, let's go make dinner okay?" Hermione said but never made a move to remove her hand from his shoulder. Charlie nodded and smiled as they moved to make dinner. He removed his hand from over hers but instead of letting her walk he carried her to the kitchen. She was shocked to say the least but once she got over her shock, she started to laugh.

When they got into the kitchen Charlie let her down and unpacked the groceries. Everything she had bought was basic but there were a few choice items that made him think that she was definitely more than the average girl. Chocolate syrup and a pack of cherry flavored condoms, wow she was kinky. He laughed silently and handed her the condoms. She blushed bright red and to him it was a very good intimidation of his family's well known blush.

"Um thanks Charlie," she exited the kitchen and went to her bedroom. Charlie smiled, he knew it would be a very interesting dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything because if I did I would have a giant stack of double chocolate cookies right now and a butler that says, "Yes ma'am,"

Charlie placed the rest of the items from the bag onto the table. He waited a few minutes but Hermione never came back. Honestly, he wanted to go find her but he knew better and did a spell that made his bottom stick to the chair, if you can't get up, there's no temptation, he thought wiggling on the chair. A good ten minutes later Hermione came in to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow as Charlie squirmed in his seat.

"Oh yeah," he grabbed his wand from the table and undid the spell. Charlie stood up and turned at famous Weasley red. Hermione made a noise, kind of like a giggle and a snort combined (gigglesnort). She walked over to the table and grabbed the vegetables and started to cut them up. Pulling out her wand, she placed a spell on them to cut them so she could start on the meat.

Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder, glancing over at him; she smiled softly as he smiled back at her.

"Want some help with that?" he asked quietly, pointing to the meat on the counter with his wand.

"Sure Charlie thanks," she smiled and moved back for him to work his magic in the kitchen (no pun intended). Charlie put on some ingredients and set them on the side to marinate.

"Now we wait," he jumped on top of the counter top and spread his arms open. She leaned against the wall, she knew he wanted a hug and he would be disappointed if he didn't get one. Shaking her head she laughed slightly. He would have to work for her hugs.

"Nope Charlie you have to work," he quirked and eyebrow and hopped off the counter top.

"Oh really what am I going to have to do?" Charlie smirked slightly and walked over to her so that his arms were on either side of her head. To his surprise she smirked slightly at him.

"Well I think that you have to give me a back rub and make dinner. Then you can have a hug. Deal?" he was shocked he wasn't expecting that. Obviously he would give in. There was something about her that he liked but couldn't put his finger on.

"Deal," he pulled back from her and continued to make dinner while she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and watched him. He placed all the kitchen appliances under spells and placed the mean tin the oven. Charlie reinforced a spell on the oven so that when the meat was done it would turn off and not burn. Finally he walked behind her.

Gently he started to rub her back and rid her muscles of all the tension that she had been carrying. His strong fingers worked wonders on her back and neck, sighing she let her head roll back slightly. Somehow she noticed that his touch wasn't of a friend but of a potential lover. This could be interesting she thought smiling at the thought of such a wonderfully strong handsome and to her knowledge caring potential lover and maybe if she played her cards right he would be her boyfriend.

She hadn't had a boyfriend since Harry when she was in seventh year but that didn't work out too well they were better as friends. From the words of Harry it was like kissing his sister.

Shaking all the thoughts of Harry out of her head, she smiled at knowing that Charlie had his hands on her back and neck. Suddenly she felt his hands stop rubbing her back and she was turned around to face him.

"Hermione," he swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing up and down on his throat, "Can I kiss you?"

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Okay I know that it was a short chapter but don't throw rotten tomatoes at me! I will update soon but I have exams soon and I need to study.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie or Hermione or any other Harry Potter characters

Hermione was frozen. He asked if he could kiss her. No other guy had ever asked. They just went in for a kiss and that was it.

"Yes," she said in a breathy whisper. Charlie inclined his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. It felt like pure lightning coursing through her veins, something sparked in her, he felt it too. He pulled away and smiled gently at her. She looked so beautiful while she was catching her breath from just a small kiss. Her eyes were half hooded and her chest was rising and falling fast. Even though her face was flushed on top of all of that, she was the loveliest woman that he had ever seen.

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. Instinctually, she raised a hand to her face and felt the warmth creep onto her cheeks and neck. Hermione turned her head away but Charlie moved her head back to stare at him. His bright blue eyes boring into her honey brown eyes and to her it looked like he was searching for something. In his eyes, she saw determination, happiness, and something else she couldn't determine. Charlie let go of her face and took her hands in his.

"Hermione I have a question, and it is okay if you say no," Charlie stuttered, "I was wondering if we could have dinner sometime, not at your house, I mean out to a restaurant or something," she smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I would love that Charlie," the smile on his face could bring happiness to even the darkest of people. He moved back from her and picked her up by the waist and spun around with her in his arms. Hermione laughed and held onto his neck. With her still in his arms, he kissed her. The spark seemed to have intensified and she gasped slightly. It was wonderful. Suddenly a bright green flash happened behind them. She placed her head on his shoulder to peer at who had come through the floo.

It was Ron Weasley looking like he was about to blow up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I do not own anything… but if I did, I would by a big house, and a double chocolate chip cookie.

A/N: This is the last chapter I can write for two months because I'm going away. Sorry, but you all will have to live with it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review a lot! Love you all… now on with the story.

0o0

Ron's face was turning the color of a Santa hat, his eyes glowering at the two of them. Hermione and Charlie broke apart, but Charlie moved so that Hermione was shielded from Ron's glare.

"What the hell are you doing with my brother, Hermione?" Ron said angrily, his glare intensified as Charlie drew his wand, and pointed it at Ron.

"Is it because you can't have me? Is that why you run into his arms instead if mine?" Charlie's anger was boiling, and he could see red spots on front of his eyes. Suddenly, Hermione moved to face Ron, and glared as she replied.

"No, when I did want you, you were off shagging Lavender or who ever you wanted. Even when we did go out, you ignored me; you only wanted me when it was convent for you. Ron you never loved me, and I knew that towards the end. Maybe you could have loved me, I'm sure you could have, but now, you are a pathetic little boy that only thinks of himself, and that's all you have ever been. Now leave my house before I do something I regret," she finished, and pointed to the fireplace. Ron's shoulders sagged, and he mumbled under his breath. It wouldn't the first time nor would it be the last time the conversation ended like this between them. Hermione slumped into the couch as Charlie sat beside her, stroking her hair. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms.

He felt that her breath had evened out; picked her up bridal style, and placed her on her bed, there were a few towels, so he placed then on the floor on the far side of the room. She turned over and whispered softly.

"Charlie please stay the night," she pulled on the blankets softly. He sighed, and pulled off his shoes, and got into the bed with her. Hermione instantly curled up into his chest, and fell deeper into her sleep. Charlie smiled gently at Hermione; his skin tingled even though there skin was separated through a few layers of cloth. The night wore on, Charlie found that he couldn't keep his eyes open, soon drifting into the dream state where all of his fantasies where real.

0o0

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a weight around her waist. Groaning, she tried to turn over but was pulled closer into the warm object lying beside her. Sleepily, opening her eyes, she saw bright red hair. Hermione gasped, Charlie was asleep, in her bed, and not only asleep, but she was in his embrace. She blushed, and pushed her face into a pillow.

Soon, Charlie felt Hermione stir, he knew she would want to get up, but he wasn't ready for her to leave. She tried to pull away, but he just pulled her closer. To be honest with himself, it was the best night sleep he had in a very long time. He smirked mentally, she had given up, and now was resting on the pillow, face first.

"Morning Hermione," Charlie said softly, she squeaked with surprise. Finally, she turned over to face him, kissing his cheek gently.

"Morning Charlie," she said sleepily, moving her body from his to stretch her arms over her head, yawning as she did so. Charlie could swear that his breath caught in his throat, for he was having trouble breathing, and thinking. Her shirt rode up slightly so he could see her stomach. This gives a new definition to morning wood, he thought trying to cover himself up with the blanket.

Hermione got out of the bed and casually stepped into the bathroom.

"Charlie," she called for over her shoulder," there's another bathroom down the hall if you want to use that one," Hermione closed the door, and soon the water was turned on. Charlie took this as his chance to clean himself up before Hermione saw his…problem. Quickly, he went into the extra bathroom, and closed the door. He stripped from his clothing, turning on the water, and stepping under the spray. Charlie started to stroke himself; vivid pictures of what Hermione might look like without her clothes appeared before his closed eyelids. He reached his peak, and spilled on the wall, the water removing the results of his orgasm. Charlie finished washing himself, and stepped out of the shower. He smacked himself on the head, he didn't have a towel. This will be embarrassing, he thought. Charlie peaked out of the bathroom, checking to make sure the coast was clear. Suddenly, he made a mad dash for the bedroom; he noticed that Hermione had quite a few towels on her room. As soon as he got into the room, Hermione was standing stark naked drying her hair with a towel.

Suddenly, she turned to see Charlie naked, and looking very delicious. She couldn't help but lick her lips, but blushed as she did so.

"Ss...Ss…sorry," he stumbled over his words and grabbed a towel in the corner, "I just forgot a towel and I um need one so yeah. I'll be back soon," he dashed out of the room and closed the door. His breathing was labored and he was sweating. This is going to be so weird, he thought as he grabbed his clothes from the bathroom.

0o0

Yes, I know that's it for now. I will write more when I get back. Love you all, so review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything …if I did I would be filthy rich and have wonderful characters and make them do…stuff.

A/N yes, I am back but I haven't updated in sooner than I had hoped because school is starting soon and I just got a new puppy, so it's taking a lot out of me right now. So I don't know when I will have time to write but I will when I can. Thank you to everyone that reviewed **ebbe04****, The Noble Rot, Italian Charms 587, nibbles21, and GurlOfTheNight**! Anyway, I want to thank my editor **_Katrina_**! She is the best editor ever and loves commas. Ha-ha now, on with the story.

Hermione stood there shocked as Charlie left the room looking like he had a sunburn, a really dark painful sunburn. She almost laughed when he came in, even though he was embarrassed. It was just so cute; he looked like the little boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. When he slammed the door she burst out into a fit of giggles. Deciding that she wouldn't want another encounter like that today, even though she knew she did, Hermione got dressed. Just throwing on a pair of plain blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt, she walked to the bathroom where she presumed Charlie was hiding.

Charlie got dressed as fast as a bolt of lightning. Throwing on whatever he had, after he did a cleaning spell, _limpiar_ (to clean in Spanish). Seemingly, he flew into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. What could he say; he was like his mother, if she was stressed, sad, embarrassed or any other emotion, she would go into the kitchen, with whatever was in the pantry, and cook something. He could have told you some of the things that should never be mixed together, like maple syrup and pickled relish. That was one of the better ones. Molly was a great cook and had a huge imagination on her sometimes limited ingredients but some things are just gross together and that's the end of that.

When Hermione went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, it squeaked open but there was no one inside. Quickly she ran into the living room, passing by the kitchen and looked on the couch and behind every piece of furniture. Sighing, she went into the kitchen, still not noticing that Charlie was inside, and sat down at the table, banging her head on the top a few times muttering to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Charlie standing there with pancakes and butter on a dish. Hermione looked him up and down and laughed, he was wearing the pink apron that his sister bought her that said: heels are a pain to walk in while in the kitchen, they are much better around his waist.

"Take off that silly apron," Hermione said in between fits of laughter. Charlie glanced down and threw the apron off like it was fire.

"Who bought you that dreadful thing?" Charlie asked as he sat down beside her and ate his breakfast. Yes, he ate his breakfast, not inhaled it like the rest of the men in his family.

"Ginny," she said and he snorted into his pancakes. Hermione was trying so hard not to laugh at the disgusted look on his face.

"Ginny, my baby sister? Where would she get that idea for anything like…I am going to kill Harry," he stood up but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"They're going to be married soon," Hermione replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wait, what do you mean going to be married soon?" Charlie said as he placed his fork down.

"You're a smart boy, you figure it out," she smirked. He knew exactly what that meant but he just wanted clarification that his baby sister was getting married and having…ew he didn't even want to think about it.

"So when did Harry pop the question?" the relaxed conversation returned to them easily. He was surprised at how comfortable they were together, even after this morning.

"He didn't," Hermione said swallowing a piece of pancake.

"Then how do you know that Harry is going ask her?"

"A little birdie told me," Suddenly an owl flew in and it was Pig, Ron's owl. Obviously something happened at home because he was about to pass out. Hermione went up and gave Pig some water and owl treats. She grabbed the letter from around his leg and opened it. A voice came out, obviously it was Ginny.

"HOLY MERLIN HERMIONE I'M GETTING MARRIED! HARRY ASKED ME LAST NIGHT WHILE WE WERE OUT AND I SAID YES! I'M GOING TO BE MRS. GINNY POTTER! AHHHHHHHH Hermione please come over I need to talk to you soon so I can get the wedding things started. Love, Ginny

P.S. Harry and the family say hello," Hermione looked like she was about to crack up. Charlie rushed over to her because she was on the floor in a heap, her shoulder shaking. She looked up at him and smirked through her laughter at Charlie's dumbstruck face.

"Told ya so,"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… but my friends and the log…

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Yes, I told you all that I would update finally during Christmas break. SO here is my present to you. I would like to thank all of my reviewers this year, morgan, Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle, lds-sunshinegrl, irmafran, ebbe04, GurlOfTheNight, DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva, The Noble Rot, Italian Charms 587, nibbles21, Ruffset, Demon in the Snow, pureangel86, Kaydeek, pomash, RavenclawGenius, dagworth, devil'lil', Leology, Moony's-Wolf, and Czarownica-Asia. You all are the best and without you I wouldn't have a story! Now, the chapter that you all have been waiting for… (P.S The story will be ending in a few chapters, I know that it is sudden I just don't have a lot of time to write and I don't think that it is fair to have a story incomplete.)

Charlie looked at her with a shocked expression. How the hell did she know these things? Was she a mind reader? More likely she was talking to Harry and she put the clues together. She was just like that. That was why he loved her, wait, loved her? Where did that come from? Oh god he was in deep. He just met her for goodness sakes. Grr this was getting out of hand.

Hermione stared at Charlie, and smiled lightly. Yeah, it was something. He made her stomach flutter and her face heat up, hypothetically of course. She was a grown woman; she did not blush anymore like an innocent school girl with a crush. She was far past that; she was a woman who had sexual experiences. Even though they were limited to a few guys including Viktor, Seamus, and Luis, her muggle neighbor, she still had her times with guys and knew how to keep them… very satisfied.

He picked her up off the floor and held her against his body to make sure that she could stand properly without falling. She smiled at him with thanks and let go, a blush staining her cheeks. Damn blush she thought spitefully. In a second she moved across the room and into the bathroom. Where she slammed the door and locked it with a click.

Breathing heavily, Hermione leaned her head on the door and muttered words of nonsense into the wooden door. God damnit, Charlie is about to be the brother-in-law of her best friend. This would not work out well for her in the least. On the bright side, she thought solemnly, Ginny is getting married to the only man that she ever loved.

Charlie did a double take. One moment she was in his arms and the next she was in the bathrooms slamming the door shut. SHIT! Nothing could be right for him right now. Yeah that was totally great. At least his only baby sister would be happy and married to the boy who lived; well at least part of his family could be happy. He sighed and went into the kitchen to make himself something else to eat. Yeah he was like a woman, he needed something to eat when he was depressed or other feelings that he could not control.

Hermione didn't know what time it was when she came out of the bathroom, but it was dark outside. When she walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie cooking something. It smelled delicious. Hermione came up behind him and grabbed the spoon which was resting next to the pot holder. Charlie turned around quickly and almost knocked her over, but she moved out of the way in time.

Charlie looked startled at the sight of her clothes which were rumpled, and she was leaning over the pot trying to eat some of the stew that he was making for dinner when she decided to get out of the bathroom. After all, she had been in there all day and most likely famished.

Hermione leaned over his shoulder and tasted the stew, it was divine. It was like something that Molly would cook up for the Order after a long meeting and before everyone went home. Yes, it would be one of those days where there would be no conversation because everyone was mulling everything over. Ay least the war is over… for now. There have been rumors that Lucius Malfoy was to become the new Dark Lord so the Order was still on call. The Order still kept close tabs on who was a Death Eater and who was not. You can never be too careful or as Mad Eye Moody always said, Constant Vigilance. Yeah that was what kept a lot of people alive during the war, unfortunately sometimes words are only words.

Both of them were about to sit down to dinner when Fred burst into the room.

"What's the matter Fred?" Charlie asked because of his disheveled state.

"Order…meeting...now," With that said, Fred rushed back to the floo, grabbed some power, and in a flash of green smoke, he was gone. Charlie and Hermione looked at each other. This was going to be bad. They hadn't had an emergency Order meeting since the Final Battle. This can't possibly be good.


End file.
